


As the Crow Flies

by Inkblot0Blue



Category: Haikyuu!!, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Comic Book Violence, Friendship, Gen, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkblot0Blue/pseuds/Inkblot0Blue
Summary: In which our volleyball boys get Animal Crossing: New Horizons. Island shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Kudos: 22





	As the Crow Flies

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this up in an afternoon - the title is a sort of wordplay on our crow volleyball boys and Dodo Airlines! And nope, this fic was definitely not inspired by my own ACNH group chat shenanigans this summer!

“Hello everyone!” Isabelle squeaks from the tinny TV speakers.

It’s only April when Yamaguchi fires up his game — Isabelle going on about a lost sock to absolutely no one’s interest — and yet already, the minute he joins the volleyball group server, it seems as though everyone is already lightyears ahead of him. 

But Yachi — lovely, benevolent Yachi — guides him. She gifts him (along with the other newbies streaming in) all sorts of materials; from stacks of iron and hardwood, to the rarer pearls, mushrooms, and snowflakes. She helps design their islands and their flags (hers is just the lesbian flag, billowing proudly in the wind). Kai shows up with all the rare flowers he’s bred, planting blue roses, purple windflowers and green mums under his little cartoon feet. 

Yamaguchi quickly learns that there is more than one way to play Animal Crossing. 

Kenma, naturally, turns to the stalk market. He keeps a record tally of rolling turnip prices, with several trading tabs open as he farms Redd’s art and sells them for absolutely stupid amounts. He becomes a Bellionaire and then a _BELLionaire_ in absolutely no time. He does let it rain NMTs and bells (benevolent in his own way). 

“It’s absolutely _shameful_ this game has volleyballs but no volleyball _nets_ ,” Ushijima remarks. Tendou hums beside him as he gives Merengue even more cooking equipment. 

Tsukishima makes it his immediate — top-priority, _no_ exceptions — island goal to fill the museum completely, starting with the fossils. Not to mention, adopting as many frogs as possible (Kyoutani teases him, wondering if he’s become the new PR head for their team). That said, he does stop short at Diva and Gwen; “I didn’t say I’d take _all_ the frogs; I have _standards_ too, Koganegawa!” 

Yaku hunts for a chaotic little Bob to complete his island. Kita gets Raymond as his first campsite villager. “Please, _anyone_ , just take the silly cat boy away. He’s ruining my farm vibes.”

June comes. Oikawa terraforms, and flattens his island and terraforms and flattens his island (it never ends). Iwaizumi just looks on in amusement. Kindaichi’s group chat nickname reverts to ‘Turnip Head’, and Matsukawa fashions his island gothically — graveyards and K.K. Dirge aplenty — with Lucky and Bella as his favourites.

Hinata hoards jock villagers (yes, even Moose, with his _awful_ sideburns; “Dumbass, why did you pick _him_ ,” Kageyama mutters from his spot on Hinata’s lap; it’s _totally_ not like he’s got Barold and Beardo on his own island). Hinata also collects all the superhero villagers; “What do you mean Agent S _isn’t_ the best?” he hollers in the voice chat, drowning out Hoshiumi’s strangled protests.

Lev adopts Fang, and makes it his mission to play K.K. Steppe and Comrade K.K. anywhere and everywhere on his snowy island; “I mean, why would you _not_ wanna play in Southern Hemisphere mode, Tora?!”

Aone celebrates Apollo’s birthday quietly, happily, giving him a spacecraft from one of Celeste’s recipes.

Nishinoya enthusiastically hosts diving parties on his Gulliver- and Gullivarrr-infested island. He’s got pyramids, stonehenges and all manner of pirate paraphernalia all over the place without rhyme or reason, blocking any and all bridges and inclines. No wonder Isabelle refuses to grant him even three stars! 

He’s happy nonetheless, challenging the gang to giant gigas clam and isopod hunts. All the while he complains in the chat about the lack of deep sea models (not like his house is just entirely composed of fish and bug models, with coelacanths and arapaimas just chilling in their tanks).

Asahi, meanwhile, shares all his elaborate custom designs with them, filling up the Able Sisters’ walls. Tanaka, in his quest for a Zen Buddhist island theme, creates all sorts of lovely stone paths for them and the world to use. He puts in five hundred hours easily by July, most of it spent painstakingly on loan payments and interior design, imagining his and Kiyoko’s dream house (complete with childrens’ rooms and an indoor gym). 

“Will someone _please_ take all the DIYs on my island - I can’t live like this!” Ennoshita pleads. Narita and Kinoshita eventually come to his rescue.

On Sundays in August there’s fireworks. Naturally, Kuroo and Bokuto make a regular habit of hijacking them. They show up in ridiculous matching outfits (boas and full-body tights, maybe a frog helmet or two) bonk each other with nets, and chase each other up and down with axes as the fireworks explode in the background. 

“We don’t need memories,” the Miya twins singsong as they time travel yet another week forward to boot out more unsuspecting villagers. 

Tenma and Akaashi collaborate to create heart-wrenching comics about the villagers, posting them online to thousands of fans. Suguru cosplays Redd (it’s a _perfect_ match). 

“I don’t believe that man has ever been to medical school,” Kiyoomi mumbles to Komori as they watch Raddle water one flower before plonking himself under a tree. 

The server at some point splinters over a conflict about ‘is Dom the cutest ever or the worst ever?’. Many a blocked member, many a meme lost to the war. There’s a ceasefire too, but it only lasts fifteen minutes before Commanders Hinata and Hoshiumi erupt all over again.

“Oh to be a little villager, so carefree and easygoing,” Sugawara muses, as Daichi creates a crime scene, bloody paths galore, for Butch and Dobie. 

Finally September rolls around, the trees darkening, acorns and pinecones falling out of trees (a wasp’s nest here and there), and—

“The girls are fighting!” Yamaguchi yells as Fauna and Diana make angry faces at each other. “Aaand _cut_!” 

He, meanwhile, has found his niche on Harv’s Island, making a great deal of movie trailers and parodies to a wide audience (don’t tell anyone, but he’s also working on a froggy sitcom complete with froggy furniture and fossils for Tsukishima’s birthday). 

Life goes on, and with it, the many enjoyable ways of playing (or not playing!) Animal Crossing!

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if I couldn’t get your faves in there but I hope you enjoyed it! Any and all feedback is appreciated, and feel free to gush about your villagers!


End file.
